Change me
by Wamee
Summary: Ryo comes home to find out that Bakura is going out with Marik.  Marik has changed Bakura to be almost polite? But Ryo was the one that wanted to change his yami.  so what will Bakura do?


Change me.

Ryo was coming home back to Domino, Japan after visiting his father in England. He was literally bouncing with joy on the plane for twelve hours because he couldn't wait to see his dark, Bakura again.

As soon as he landed at Domino airport he was in a taxi and heading straight home, he never did expect Bakura to be waiting at the airport to pick him up.

The taxi driver turned into the street where Bakura and his hotel stood tall. His heart raced with excitment and nervousness. He was finally going to tell his yami how he felt today after all.

Ryo had been planning his confession since after what happend in battle city when Bakura sacrificed himself to save his hikari. For awhile he tried to believe that Bakura hated him and only did it so he could still use Ryo as a vessel... But he couldn't deny the fact that he loved his dark any longer.

Maybe it really was true, they were destined to be together... Dark, light, yin and yang, They ballanced each other out. Ryo was meant to change Bakura, it was destiny.

Their apparetment was on the 6th floor but again Ryo didn't mind that Bakura wasn't there waiting for him to help him with his bags, that was Bakura he knew after all.

"603, Ryo Bakura." The small nervoushikari breathed while twisting the door knob that holds his fate.

"Bakura?"

"In here." The cold sharp voice of his yami replied from his bedroom.

Ryo's face lit up with a large smile as he practically sprinted to Bakura's room.

"Bakura! I have so many things to tell yo-" The light stopped instantly in pure shock at the sight that was witnessing.

"You like? I wanted to surprise you." Bakura laughed turning in his new midnight black suit while he straightened his blood red tie.

"Okay what kind of shadow magic did Atemu use on you?" Ryo wasn't joking because his yami was actualy smiling, SMILING! Laughing even! he dropped his luggage so he could pinch his arm, it hurt... How can it not be a dream!

"Hmmm, well you can thank Malik to my good mood." Again he smiled and sent chills to Ryo's spine. wait... What about Malik?

"Malik?" Ryo doubted Malik would put a spell on Bakura like this! Don't get him wrong, Malik is quiet the pranker when it come to Bakura but this! This is too creepy.

"The bastard said we could only start going out when i change." Bakura laughed gliding his hand threw his BRUSHED hair.

Ryo blinked a few time. "Out? Going out where?"

"Ha, idiotic hikari of mine. If i changed my behaviour then he and I can be in a relationship. I didn't care but, i'd do anything for that tanned a-"

"Relationship..." Bakura heard his hikari choke, He looked up to see Ryo hiding under his hair. What was with the sudden mood change?

"Oi, Ryo-" He paused... was that a tear that slid from his chin?

"RYO!" Bakura stomped his way to were his hikari was standing at the door to lift his chin so brown eyes met with crimson.

"Are you...crying!" He inched cursed in his head. Damn it! why couldn't he just pretend he was happy for him? Now he will figure out everything!

"You lo-"

"Yes okay, i love you!" The hikari finished.

"Ryo..." Bakura's face screwd up to form a confussed expression.

"Ever since battle city... I loved you all this time." He let out a shakey sigh. "I did hate you but all the times I thought I got rid of you and you came back made me believe that we were destined to be together... I felt like I was important to you." Ryo turned his head so that Bakura let go of his grip on his hikari's chin.

It was silence for awhile and Ryo let a few more tears slip.

"I wanted to be the one that changed you... I wanted to be the one you fell in love with...I wanted to be the reason why you stopped your revenge" The hikari looked up to meet his Yami's sharp face. "I wanted to be the one that was selfish just this once."

Silence.

Ryo went to open his mouth again but Bakura allready walked past him and out the door without a word, all Ryo could do was stare with teary eyes at the door that took away his yami.

"Of course." Ryo sank on the wooden floor of Bakura's room, he stayed like that for hours just crying time to time until he heard the door open and close again.

It was already dark and Ryo never did get up to turn the lights on. The broken hikari decided to get up so he wouldn't look pathetic, as he did he stepped back into a strong chest.

"Bakur-"

"I killed him" The sudden cold, sharp, dark voice made Ryo jump. He hadn't heard Bakura's voice so empty like that for years. wait!

"Killed?" Ryo turned around instantly.

"BAKURA WHO DID YOU KILL!" The hikari froze in horror at the amount of blood that was on his yami's new suit, you couldn't even see his tie anymore.

"Malik, even Mariku and some others on the way home." That familiar insane twisted smirk on Bakura's lips made Ryo fear for the worst.

"WHY! Why did you kill them? I-I thought you loved him!" Tears again started to fall from his doe eyes.

Silence.

"BAKURA! HAVE YOU COMPLETLY LOST I-" Ryo was broken off with lips on his, it was only a quick peck.

"B-Bakura?" Cold bloody hands wiped warm tears away from his cheeks.

"Change me."


End file.
